Seddie Just Clicks
by pancake2
Summary: My response to mirage888's Super Seddie Songshot Challenge. I'm using The Clcik Five's album Greetings from Imrie House. Rated T for safety.
1. Good Day

**Seddie Just Clicks**

**A/N: Yay! I'm starting yet ANOTHER story… Wish me luck XD **

**Anyway, this is a response to mirage888's Super Seddie Songshot Challenge :D She also helped me figure out the title for this story :)**

**I've decided to use The Click Five album Greetings from Imrie House. If you haven't heard of them, I suggest you listen to this album. It's my favorite one of theirs. Modern Minds and Pastimes just doesn't speak to me as much as this one does… OKAY! I'm not here to rant about The Click Five! I'm here to write a story! And that's what I'm gonna do! So… Ready, set… GO! XD **

**Wait, actually, I need to make this note longer first... XD So this is set some time into the future, maybe four or five years from now? Yeah, I'm not exactly sure. Also, iOMG never happened, nor did any of the Seddie Arc. So… I think that's it… *Mario voice* Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Unless it's possible to be six different people at once, I don't own iCarly or any of the songs from the album Greetings from Imrie House.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Good Day<strong>

**(Sam's POV)**

_I woke up early in my hotel room  
>Waiting for my alarm to go<br>I think about the things I've gotta do  
>Damn, my mind is gonna blow<em>

_I'm freaking out about what's ahead  
>Maybe I'll just stay in bed<br>'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head  
>So I tell it to myself again<em>

_You're looking for something you can't find  
>If you give it up, you'll lose your mind<br>There's always something in your way  
>But what can you say, you're gonna have a good day<em>

I swear, I've started to go insane. I don't know why I never told him.

I mean, is there _anything_ normal about liking a guy since ninth grade and never telling him? Yeah, I didn't think so.

But I've decided to finally tell him. The only problem is this: I'm starting to chicken out. Yeah, I know, Sam Puckett, chickening out… Laughable, really. But it's true!

I've come all the way across the country to New York, just to tell him, and I'm _freaking out_.

This morning I had decided to go and tell him, and I woke up before my alarm could even go off, full of anxiety.

I thought about exactly what would happen today, and knew one thing. My mind was gonna blow if I didn't stop thinking about everything.

I considered just lying in bed all day, 'cause I really was _not_ looking forward to going out of my head.

Bu I convinced myself to take the extra step, and do what I had come to New York for. If I I've up, I'll only lose my mind. As if it's not already long gone…

Whatever! I just have to push all that aside, and remember one thing; today is gonna be a good day.

_I quit my job about a week ago  
>Told them that I need some time<br>But now I'm going strong on Lexapro  
>Doctor says I'm doing fine<em>

_I'm freaking out about what's ahead  
>Maybe I'll just stay in bed<br>'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head_  
><em>So I tell it to myself again<em>

_You're looking for something you can't find_  
><em>If you give it up, you'll lose your mind<em>  
><em>There's always something in your way<em>  
><em>But what can you say, you're gonna have a good day<em>

I quit my job last week. It really wasn't a great job anyway; just working the drive through at Inside Out Burger. Two words: Not. Fun.

I figured I'd be here in New York for a while, and I needed some time to stay here; to sort things out and such. I highly doubt that any fast food restaurant would let someone take an extensively long vacation… Besides, I really don't think I need to worry about keeping a job like that, it's not like it's very hard to get a job at a fast food restaurant…

_Just when I thought, I couldn't lose_  
><em>I realized it's the only thing I knew, oh<em>

_I'm freaking out about what's ahead_  
><em>Maybe I'll just stay in bed<em>  
><em>'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head<em>  
><em>So I tell it to myself, tell it to myself, tell it to myself again<em>

_You're looking for something you can't find_  
><em>If you give it up, you'll lose your mind<em>  
><em>There's always something in the way<em>

As I entered the apartment building that Freddie now lived in, I was thinking there was no way I could possibly lose.

But it was just seconds after knocking on his door that I realized I only knew one thing: I loved him.

There were so many things I didn't know and hadn't made account for, however. He could have a girlfriend right now. Heck, for all I know, he could be married! Okay, probably not that extreme; I think he would have let everyone know that… But still…

I was about to bolt and just let him think he had been ding-dong-ditched, but he opened the door just before I could make a run for it. Damn him and his impeccable timing…

"Sam?" He asked in disbelief when he saw that I was the one standing at the door.

I was dumbfounded, and seemed to have lost all my wits right in that moment, and all I managed to get out was a quickly whispered, "Hi."

He laughed lightly at my lack of greeting. I was tempted to smack him for it, but decided against it.

"Any reason you're standing at my door?" He questioned, smirking at the fact that I was here.

"No chiz," I laughed a little, trying to compose myself again.

"Wanna come inside? I can make you a cup of coffee or something." He offered.

"You're a great hostess, Fredward." I laughed.

"Why, thank you." He rolled his eyes.

With that, I walked right past him and threw myself down on his couch. Aren't I polite?

Freddie simply rolled his eyes and headed into his kitchen; I assumed he was going to make the coffee that he had mentioned earlier.

"So, what's the reason you wanted to see me? Did you just move here or something?" He asked from the kitchen.

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, answering, "Nope, I still live in Seattle…"

"Then what are you doing in New York?" He questioned with a slightly surprised tone of voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." I shrugged.

"_You_ wanted to talk to _me_?" He stared at me, as if he were trying to figure out if I was lying.

I simply nodded in response to his question.

He then continued with, "Why didn't you just call me? What could be so important that you needed to come all the way across the country to tell me in person?"

I sighed. This was it. There's always something in the way… And this time, it's my stupid fear. Fear that he'll say he has a girlfriend; fear that he doesn't like me back.

_You're looking for something you can't find_  
><em>If you give it up, you'll lose your mind<em>  
><em>There's always something in your way<em>  
><em>But what can you say<em>

_You're looking for something you can't find_  
><em>If you give it up, you'll lose your mind<em>  
><em>There's always something in your way<em>  
><em>But what can you say<em>

It was then that I decided to simply throw that fear out the window, and to swallow my pride. If I give up now, I'll surely lose all remaining bits of my mind.

I walked closer to him as I whispered, "Something I should've told you back in high school."

This got him to open his eyes widely in shock, even though he wasn't aware of just _what_ I wanted to tell him. He breathed, "High school? Sam! What could you possibly have been keeping from me since then?"

I'll admit it. I was scared to say it. It was the three little words that scared the life outta me.

Despite everything, brown met blue and the words just slipped off my tongue, "I love you…"

How do I describe his reaction? Hmm, I guess I could start with his jaw that nearly hit the floor. Or his eyes that were much bigger that they should have been… Or I could just skip ahead to when he finally pulled everything together and kissed me… Yeah, I think I'll start with that.

Once he had collected his thoughts, he decided to simply press his lips to mine. At first, I was so shocked that I didn't kiss back. But that was only for a brief second, and we soon found ourselves with no distance between us to close.

Yeah, I think today was a pretty good day…

_You're gonna have a good day_  
><em>You're gonna have a good day<br>You're gonna have a good day_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was THAT for starting off the story? XD**

**I honestly thought this was gonna be impossible to write. But once I started, it just kinda all worked out… I guess it might have to do with the fact that this song doesn't really have a story behind it, and it was fairly easy to put one behind it… I dunno XD **

**Wow, this really made the three-hour plane ride I was just on fly by… Haha, get it? Plane ride? Fly? Yeah, I know, shame... XD But... The pun just had to be put out there... XD **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Seriously, whenever I see an email from FanFiction and it says "Review Alert" I get all excited XD Wow, I should get a life XD**


	2. Just the Girl

**Seddie Just Clicks**

**A/N: Now, I'm on another plane and writing another chapter! Woo! This is an AMAZING time killer! XD**

**In this chapter, it's some time after they've graduated from high school (well, that WOULD be the point of having a reunion…) and again, iOMG and the Seddie Arc never happened… Wow, I'm killing a lot of Seddie episodes… OH WELL! This is gonna be Seddielicious :3**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was a girl… And I'm fairly certain that all the rights to both iCarly and Just the Girl belong to guys…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Just the Girl<strong>

**(Freddie's POV)**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion <em>

I don't think I've ever met a girl quite as mean as Sam. Still, she knows exactly what she's doing. She pushes people around to get her way, and it's a pretty foolproof method.

Towards the end of high school, it seemed as though I was the target of almost all of her bullying. That stays true to today.

Last week was our high school reunion. It was at some random country club, and there was a pool there, which I should've known to stay away from. But I was just standing innocently next to the it, talking to one of my old A/V club buddies, and Sam walked past us, simply shoving me and my brand new PearPhone into the pool. Did I mention I was wearing normal clothes? Well I was. So I was then soaked and trying to revive my dying phone, and Sam simply smirked at me when she saw this, then left to talk to Carly. Typical.

_She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter<br>Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after <em>

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<br>(Just the girl I'm lookin' for)  
>(She's just the girl I'm lookin' for)<em>

Funny; any time that I mention a dream of mine to her, she just laughs at me. Like the one time I had where I met the entire cast of Galaxy Wars! That was amazing! It seemed so real! But Sam simply laughed and called it the nubbiest thing she'd ever heard.

What's weird though is that most nights, I find myself dreaming about her… And in so many if them, she simply laughs at me for anything and everything I did.

But the strangest thing yet; I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her.

There's just something to her that just strikes me as just so sweet, even though at the same time, she can be just so cruel and bitter… So I guess she's sorta… Bittersweet…

There are just so many things about her that absolutely knock me off my feet. I just can't help myself; she's the only girl I want.

She's so mysterious, with the way she'll come up with every way under the sun to make fun of me one day, and then be at least _somewhat_ considerate towards me the next.

I can't imagine how hard it may be to handle her, and I'm sure I'd be in way over my head if I were to ever date her, but I keep trying to figure out how to win her over.

_She can't keep a secret _  
><em>For more than an hour <em>  
><em>She runs on 100 proof attitude power <em>  
><em>And the more she ignores me <em>  
><em>The more I adore her <em>  
><em>What can I do? <em>  
><em>I'd do anything for her <em>

_'Cause she's bittersweet _  
><em>She knocks me off of my feet <em>  
><em>And I can't help myself <em>  
><em>I don't want anyone else <em>  
><em>She's a mystery <em>  
><em>She's too much for me <em>  
><em>But I keep comin' back for more <em>  
><em>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

I've learned over the years that it is never a good idea to trust Sam with a secret. She'll never keep it from others; she'll just blurt it out. Or even when I don't tell her, but she just so happens to overhear, she'll tell the entire World Wide Web. Of course that _did_ lead to our first kiss…

It seems all she ever does is give an attitude. It doesn't matter who it's to, she just gives it to everyone.

The funny thing is; despite the fact that she seems to ignore me almost constantly, I just seem to always adore her more and more.

I'm in way over my head. I honestly would do anything to make her happy.

_The way she sees it's me  
>On her caller ID<br>She won't pick up the phone;  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>'Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringin' in my head  
>Still ringin' in my head <em>

She never seems to answer my calls. I know it's not that she just misses them or that her phone is off; it always rings only once before going straight to voicemail.

I guess she'd rather just hang out at home by herself than with a nub like me.

Still, I don't give up. Every name, every insult she's ever thrown at me; they keep playing over in my head. Frednub, Freddork, Fredderly; anything she's ever said if the sort.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined <em>

Sam always puts me down. She seems to know just the right things to say to ruin my entire day. Back in high school, if I were to get excited over a good grade on a test, she'd figure out exactly what to say to completely reverse my mood.

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more _

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for <em>

Despite everything that Sam has ever done to me, I can't help but fall for her. I swear, I'd do _anything_ for her.

I really doubt she'll ever feel the same way toward me. I mean, she's Sam, why _would_ she?

I hate this whole one-sided love thing. This is the second time I'm going throughout it… Well, the first time may have just been a little puppy-love crush... But this time, I know it's real.

I sigh as all these thoughts play through my head. _Sam's just the girl I've been lookin' for…_

_(Just the girl)  
>I'm lookin' for<br>(She's just the girl)  
>I'm lookin' for<br>(Just the girl)  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that may or may not have sucked… Oh well, I sorta like it :)**

**So that only took up a little more than an hour of this two hour plane ride… Oh well, it's 11:20 PM, I think I'll just sleep the rest of the way…**

**Please leave a review :3**


End file.
